


A Proper Display

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be an enchanted evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Draco felt confident that his outfit reflected a proper sartorial splendour that evening. He had made a reservation at Enchanted, currently wizarding Britain's finest dining establishment, and had dressed for the occasion.

His robes were new, of grey shot silk, and they hung on him perfectly, emphasising his slim yet unquestionably masculine form. He kept his hair clipped short these days, defying old-blood wizarding tradition here as elsewhere in his life, and he ran his fingers through the silver-blond strands, checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Aren't you finished yet?"

Harry's voice was amused, and Draco turned to see him leaning against the door frame of their bedroom.

"You've certainly preened long enough," Harry went on.

He was looking especially attractive tonight too, in the new robes that Draco had persuaded him to buy. Their emerald colour enhanced the green of Harry's eyes, currently flicking appreciatively over Draco.

"I see just one problem with your appearance," he continued. "There's something missing."

"Missing?" Draco whirled back to the long mirror, peering carefully at himself. "There's nothing _missing_."

"Yes, there is. This." Harry dug into one pocket – he'd insisted that even dress robes ought to have ample pockets – and held out a tiny box.

As Draco took it, he noted that Harry's hand was trembling. Inside, nestled in wadded scarlet silk, was a ring, its gleaming circle interrupted by an emerald.

"Marry me, Draco?" Harry whispered

His throat too tight to speak, Draco could only nod and let Harry slip the ring onto his finger, its cool metal warming to match the fire of love in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For alisanne, who wanted Harry/Draco, missing.


End file.
